fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Susan's Grotto
Roo and Lumpy led Susan Test back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Susan asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Lumpy said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Roo pointed ahead and Susan gasped in amazement at the statue of Gil Nexdor. "Oh! Guys, you are the best!" Susan exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Susan said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Gil, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Susan then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Dr. Horace N. Buggy in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Susan exclaimed. Roo and Lumpy hid quickly. Gene the Genie was a few feet behind Dr. Horace N. Buggy. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy said angrily. Susan bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Dr. Horace N. Buggy demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Susan said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Susan, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy scolded. "He would have died!" Susan protested. "One less human to worry about!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy shouted. "You don't even know him!" Susan snapped angrily. "Know him?! I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy shouted. That did it for Susan, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Susan gasped and covered her mouth. Roo, Lumpy, and Gene gasped as well. "No!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Susan? He's a mortal Nexdor boy! You're an immortal Test girl. "I don't care!" Susan shouted. "So help me, Susan, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Dr. Horace N. Buggy said menacingly. With that, he took out his Keyblade. Dr. Horace N. Buggy's Keyblade glowed. Gene, Lumpy, and Roo gasped and ran for cover. Despite Susan's pleas, Dr. Horace N. Buggy destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Susan shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Susan looked down and began to sob into her face. Dr. Horace N. Buggy's anger had turn into guilt because he had put sadness on his own daugther and sadly walked out of her grotto. Gene walked over to Susan and said, "Look, Susan. I..." "Just go away." Susan said, sobbingly. Gene, Lumpy, and Roo sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young girl was weeping. Suddenly, Kaa and Dijon got inside and saw Susan crying in sadness. "Poor, poor girl." Dijon said. He and Kaa went over to Susan. Susan was crying. Kaa began to cry. Dijon began to cry. Susan, Kaa, and Dijon were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction